Como Tenia Que Ser
by princesaLoto
Summary: Dos sombras rondan por el capamento de los sobrevivientes, mientras marchan para proteger a sus seres queridos, deespareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche. One Shot


**Dedicada a mi amiga Lorena y a su nueva guitarra electro-acústica, de la cual espero fotos, gracias por ser la única amiga que me llama en vacaciones y perdón por no llamarte.**

**Espero que les guste es mi versión de una Hinata fuerte que ha cambiado con la guerra, porque nadie, ni nada puede seguir igual, todo puede cambiar.**

Como Tenía que Ser

Las guerras son terribles y esta no había sido la excepción, todo lo que se observaban era bosques destruidos y en medio de ellos manchas de sangre, armas ninja rotas, cuerpos caídos, era el típico escenario de una guerra, de la más terrible guerra presenciada en años por las grandes naciones ninja. Por este paisaje de muerte caminaba una mujer joven, entre los cuerpos sin tocarlos ni siquiera con el extremo del largo vestido negro y ajustado que usaba en esos momentos que hacían juego con sus sandalias con tacón negras. Durante todo el camino recorrido había observado los rostros de los caídos en batalla, pero no se acercaba jamás y los miraba casi con total indiferencia, la guerra la había cambiado, no era la misma de antes, si hubiera sido como era antes se hubiera arrodillado frente a cada cuerpo y llorado largo rato, pero dos años de guerra, dos años de perder amigos, dos años de no saber de los que quería, dos años de ver muertes y lo peor para su alma dos años de matar la habían vuelto algo insensible a esto, a la muerte.

Siguió su camino con sigilo, la noche había empezado a caer y ella todavía estaba algo lejos de su objetivo, podía correr, pero para que correr, la _noche_ era muy generosa con ella, como siempre lo había sido, por ella es que ahora estaba ahí, era tan contrario al _día _al envidioso de su belleza que como la bruja de los cuentos de hada trataba de matarla, degradándola poco a poco y que lo hubiera logrado si no es porque su eterna protectora la noche la llenaba de fuerza; sin embargo sabía que aunque era de noche y no temía, tenía que llegar rápido, el tiempo no se pararía solo por ella.

Apresuro el paso, pero ahora ya no había cadáveres, veía la naturaleza, perfecta y bella, paro su caminar en un lago vio su reflejo en el y se vio de forma diferente a como lo había hecho durante la mayor parte de su vida sus ojos pálidos del color de la luna no eran tristes como antes eran serios pero cálidos, de su cara ya habían desaparecido toda facción infantil, vio su cabello mas largo que antaño siendo movido suavemente por el viento, mientras que el lazo que amarraba su cabello y se encontraba en el final de su cuello trataba de pelear con el amable viento; pero a pesar de todo era tan _igual _y al mismo tiempo tan _diferente _sus mismos ojos, sus mismos cabellos del color de la noche, su misma piel blanca y tersa, su cuerpo seguía siendo voluptuoso, físicamente era igual, sin embargo ya no se sonrojaba fácilmente, ya no tartamudeaba, era segura de sí misma, era fría y calculadora, era _fuerte_, era diferente en sus sentimientos y en su pensamiento. Recordó que no tenía tiempo, reanudo su marcha y después de algunos minutos llego a su destino, desde el bosque observo el campamento de los sobrevivientes, siguió avanzando hasta divisar una gran tienda de campaña, ahí debía estar él, su amor platónico Naruto Uzumaki, el héroe de todas las naciones ninja. Se sentó en un árbol, realmente no sabía que demonios hacia ahí, ¿es decir, que debía hacer ahora? Pero pronto sus preguntas y maldiciones mentales pararon al ver llegar a un grupo de tres a la tienda de su amado, decidió ver mas de cerca y activo su byakugan, vio con atención y eran Sai, Sakura y por su puesto Naruto, al parecer estaban hablando, luego vio como los dos últimos estaban tomados de la manos y luego se acercaron para besarse amorosamente, ante esto no pudo evitar que una lagrima corriera por su mejilla derecha, luego vio como Sai se iba mientras Sakura y Naruto entraban en la tienda y entonces sus preguntas mentales volvieron a repetirse ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Qué demonios quería comprobar? Y una respuesta surgió en su mente: _Deseas que él te vea antes de desaparecer_. Decidió salir del bosque y aparecer en la tienda y cuando se disponía a salir del bosque una mano fuerte la detuvo del brazo y le dijo:

¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¿Acaso te arrepentiste de tu elección? – Cuestiono una fria voz detrás de ella.

Sabes que no es así, se muy bien lo que hago Sasuke-Kun – Reclamo Hinata enojada mientras giraba sus ojos hacia él.

Entonces dime que hacías saliendo del bosque, que no se te olvide que nosotros somos desaparecidos y que no nos puede ver nadie o sino olvídate de formar parte de la guardia elite.

Si, tienes razón somos desaparecidos. – Dijo Hinata con tristeza mientras recordaba que ella no era una persona común, había sido reclutada en secreto para formar parte de la guardia elite, que ella era una desaparecida, pero no había desaparecido como Kiba, del cual no se había sabido nada mas, ella había desaparecido para proteger a las naciones ninja.

Cuando el comandante dijo que nos despidiéramos de nuestros seres queridos, yo pensaba que irías a ver a tu primo y a tu padre. – Dijo Sasuke mientras miraba fijamente el campamento.

Sé que ellos están bien, todos mis seres queridos están bien, pero me faltaba ver a Naruto al igual que tu quería despedirme de él – Hablaba mientas miraba a Sasuke con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Yo no quería despedirme del dobe – Reclamo Sasuke enojado

No me mientas Sasuke tu también querías comprobar lo que oímos en el campamento de Naruto y Sakura, después de todo ellos son tus seres queridos. Parece que el rumor era real, ellos están juntos.

Vaya si que estas muy dolida Hyuga, pero te entiendo después de confesarte y salvar su vida, yo también estaría dolido si no me hubieran dado respuesta. – Dijo Sasuke mientras se subía a un árbol y se sentaba en una rama baja.

Creo que tienes razón estoy algo amargada, ya vi suficiente es mejor que no vayamos o nos dejaran - Dijo mientras se adelantaba – por cierto te conté lo de la confesión para qué confiaras en mí, no para que me reproches siempre eso, entendido.- luego voltea a verlo y le pregunta - ¿Vienes o te vas a quedar ahí sentado Uchiha?

Voy, aunque dudo que nos dejen, después de todo tu eres la futura sucesora del comandante. – Dijo mientras saltaba del árbol para alcanzar a Hinata.

Déjate de bromas, nosotros ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, debemos apurarnos después de todo la noche no es tan larga y pronto amanecerá.

Por eso es que entre ustedes no funciono nada, es cierto que los opuestos se atraen, pero si son tan opuestos como ustedes lo eran entonces se anulan por completo y solo queda destrucción, porque tú eres la _noche_ callada, reservada, fría pero comprensiva y él es el _día_ bullicioso, imprudente y muy soñador y por ello no permitía fallas en los demás, era por eso que tu no mejorabas vivías tras él tras el _día_ y recuerda que solo la _noche _te hace fuerte, ¿Cómo podías ser fuerte si el _día _te quitaba la fuerza? – Hinata volteo para reprocharle pero antes de que dijera algo Sasuke dijo – Recuerda que eres tú la que dices que el día te quita la fuerza.

Creo que tienes razón, solo espero poder olvidarme de Naruto y encontrar alguien que sea como la noche, pero como una noche sin luna, una noche oscura, quizás esa persona me pueda entender – Decía al viento mientras seguía caminando sin observar a su compañero.

Si yo también espero que te puedas olvidar de Naruto, después de todo yo siempre estaré para ti. – Hablaba para el viento mientras alcanzaba a Hinata y los dos se perdían en la oscuridad de la noche, para siempre como tenía que ser, porque ellos no eran personas, ya no, ahora solo eran sombras que protegían lo que habían dejado a tras.

Fin

**El final cambio un poco porque tenía pensado como compañero de Hinata a Sai, pero luego me decidí por Sasuke, pensé que Sasuke no podía estar ahí y que Sakura se cuadrara con Naruto, no me sonaba. Díganme que les pareció dejándome un review, por favor.**


End file.
